Tell the Truth
by Meghann27
Summary: Mitchie goes on a cruise with a music program. Shane goes to get away from it all. They meet and become friends. He finds out her secret and she begs him not to tell. Will Mitchie ever learn to just tell the truth? Whats behnd Shane's attitude?T to be saf
1. Falling For Him

**Hey everyone! Ok, so here's another story that I wrote, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. This will be told from mostly Mitchie and Shane's point of veiw, occasionally other charecter's. Ok, well I hope you like it, because if you don't there would be no point in me writing this. That's right, I write just for YOU and YOUR enjoyment! You should feel special! haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, because if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fic about it, now would I?**

**Mitchie's POV**

I stepped on the cruise ship and smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed.

Ok, maybe you're lost. My name is Mitchie Torres, I'm 17 years old. My parents are divorced, and I live with my mom, Connie, and my step father, Steve, who I call Dad. I have two older step brothers, both who are in college and moved out, and one older sister. I love horses, actually I love every animal, and I love music.

Now, the reason I am on a cruise ship is because I was going on a week long cruise with my mother, my step father, my step brothers, and my sister. I can't say that I enjoy family time, but I love cruises. I went on one; when my mom was catering on it, but this time we were going for enjoyment, not work. The cruise ship we were going on had mostly older people, not many kids. It was the only cruise we could get but I was excited. I mean, come on, it has a _rock wall _on it!

"Aren't you guys excited?" I asked, spinning around. Ok, I know I may seem immature, but really, I'm not. Ok, maybe a little.

"Yea, it should be fun" Thomas, my oldest step brother said. Thomas was 19; he just finished his first year of college. I never saw him very much any more.

"Well I'm excited!! This should be a very fun experience" my other step brother, Timmy said. Timmy was 18. He was going into college this year, and really dorky. When he got excited he started to yell and he always got A's. Now, nothing is wrong with good grades but he studies all the time. And he tucks his shirt in. Let's face it; Timmy is a dork.

"Are you excited Kaiti?" I asked my sister.

"Yea, I love cruises" Kaiti said. Compared to Timmy, Kaiti was actually normal. She wore normal clothes, got average grades, and had normal friends. Actually, she was a little too spectacular. Her hair was blonde and curly, her eyes were blue and sparkled, and she got asked out by almost every guy. She was 18 and she would be a senior this year. The thing was, she wasn't really good at anything. I mean, she wasn't bad, but there was nothing she was amazing at. Anyway, back to the story.

We got our room keys and went to find our rooms. I decided to make some friendly competition.

"First one to find their room has to…go into an elevator with at least three people in it and start singing!" I told my step brothers.

"Ok, but how will we know who's first?" Timmy asked.

"We'll call each other from our rooms" I said. "Ready? Set. Go!" I said and we all dashed off to find our rooms. Kaiti and I had a room together, Timmy and Thomas had a room together, and my mom and my step dad had a room together.

Timmy went left, Thomas went right, Kaiti turned around and I just went straight. I chose to use stairs instead of elevators; I figured that would be faster. I found a dining room, the lobby, and the arcade. After running around for a while I decided to take off my shoes. Maybe I could run faster without flip flops on. I found the pool and oh! A rock wall! Oh my gosh, there was even a trampoline on this ship! _Concentrate, Mitchie!_ I reminded myself. _You have to win this!_ I started running again, and noticed one of those yellow signs they use to tell you when something's slippery. _I won't slip_ I assured myself. Well, I did slip. Lucky for me a pair of hands caught me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, I'm Shane" the owner of the hands told me. He had straight, dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He was only a few inches taller than me; I was 5' 6". He smiled at me; he had the kind of smile that made you want to smile with him.

"I'm Mitchie. Sorry But I really have to go! Competition with my siblings, gotta find my room!" I explained and gave a quick wave. "Maybe I'll see you around!" _He looks a lot like Shane Grey…nah, it couldn't be!_ I thought and kept running.

**Shane's POV:**

My family and I decided to go on a cruise to get away from everything. But we had to go on a ship mostly for old people, that way there wouldn't be any screaming fans. Well, I don't _think_ any old people would be screaming for us. I mean, we try to get everyone to like us, but old people…well; we don't aim for that age group.

So we decided to go on a cruise. The tours, the fans, the recording; it was just a little too much. So we found a ship with not a lot of kids, booked two rooms-one for our parents and our little brother, Frankie, and one for me and my other brothers-and got a plane. Oh, and incase you haven't figured it out, I'm Shane Grey. My brothers, Nate and Jason, are in a band with me. But really, I'm just a normal person.

We all found our rooms and Jason, Nate, Frankie, and I went up to the pool deck. There were two pools, a hot tub, even a rock wall! Why would old people want a rock wall? My brothers went to get something to drink but I stayed by the pool, watching the old people wander around. I looked towards the rock wall and saw a girl that looked a year or two younger than me. She was looking at the rock wall, smiling. I wanted to go ask her what her name was so I walked over to her. She started running before I could even walk two feet. She ran right by me, but slipped. I caught her, hoping she would stop running long enough for me to talk to her.

"I'm Shane" I said, hoping she wouldn't be a crazy fan. She introduced herself as Mitchie, said something about a competition with siblings and she had to find her room then ran off again. I watched her run off. She had brown hair that flowed a few inches past her shoulders, an amazing white smile, and those eyes; they were brown with flecks of gold in them. And when she ran she didn't run heel-toe like the other girls. She ran toe-heel and looked like she was floating.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Nate asked me when they came back.

"Nothing" I said, still looking where she ran off to. I couldn't see her anymore, but I hoped she would come back.

"That's not a nothing look. That's the look you get when you see a girl. Who was it?" Jason knew me so well. He seemed really spacey, but the truth was he knew everything about me; maybe he knew more about me than I did.

"Her name's Mitchie. I don't really know much about her, but I want to…" I told them. There were no secrets between me and my brothers.

"Well, where'd she go?" Nate asked, looking around.

"She ran off. Something about a competition with her siblings…" I trailed off, replaying everything she said in my head. "You know…I don't think she even realized who I was"

"Dude, not everyone is impressed by us. Besides, be thankful. That's part of the reason we're going on this cruise; to get away from screaming fans" Nate told me. I knew he was right, but I just wish she would be just a little star struck.

"We'll help you find her. Besides, how hard can it be?" Jason assured me.

My brothers and I went back to our room to change for dinner. On this cruise dinner was semi formal for 5 of the nights and formal for two of them. That meant for semi formal we had to wear button up shirts and ties, and for formal we had to wear suits. It wasn't such a big deal for us because we had to dress up for awards and premiers all the time, but this week we wouldn't have our stylist, so it would be a little harder.

One hour later my brothers were ready, but I wasn't.

"Hurry up!" Nate shouted, knocking on the door to the microscopic bathroom. I sprayed some hairspray in my hair. Perfect. It won't get messed up, but it doesn't look stiff. I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, hitting Nate in the head with the door.

"Ow!" he said.

"Sorry!" I apologized then looked at myself again in the mirror next to our beds.

I frowned. "Do I look okay? Or should I wear this shirt?" I pulled out a green shirt.

"You're fine" Jason assured me. "Its only semi-formal night, imagine how long he'll take on _formal_ night!" he complained to Nate. I rolled my eyes and checked my teeth in the mirror.

"Are you positive that I look okay?" I asked again, and they assured me that I did. "I'm going to go brush my teeth again" I said and went back into the microscopic bathroom.

My brothers and I were late for dinner. We had to run down the hall to the middle of the ship, and then go up three flights of stairs. Did I mention how long our hallway was? It was really long. We were running down it, when I tripped, as usual, over a vacuum cord.

"Do I look bad?!" I asked my brothers, panicked.

"Shane, you look fine" Nate assured me and rolled his eyes. I got up and we ran down the hall again. The elevator wouldn't come fast enough so we ran up the stairs and into the dining room.

"Walk!" Jason commanded us. We slowed to a walked and I saw something, well some_one_ that made me wonder how I looked.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I know that Jason is more Kevin-ish, and not so spacey, but trust me he will have his moments. Plus I want him to be a real person, not "the funny charecter", know what I mean? Also, if I even write Kevin, Nick, or Joe instead of Jason, Nate, and Shane, I'm sorry! Just pretend it says Jason, Nate, or Shane instead, ok? So please review, give me some tips and any ideas you have! Also, if you like this story so far please read my other story called Just Friends. It's about Nate going to a normal public school, where he meets a girl who treats him normally, while everyone else won't. I named the main charecter after myself...is that selfish? I hope not. Any way, please read my other story, and pleeeeeease review! I am BEGGING YOU! :)**


	2. A Beautiful Secret

**Hey guys. Ok, so I know that the Connect Three was acting very JB-ish. Trust me that will change. And someone mentioned seeing a story like this before. That is because I had written this with The Jonas Brothers, but it got deleted. See, I was going on a cruise and you know I had day dreams...well, I re-wrote it and I'm changing the plot to make it fit. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and adding me as a fav story or author and adding this story as a story alert!! That is incredible. 18 reviews I think, and whenever I check my email it seems like I get more saying that someone added my story as one of their story alerts! You guys rock!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

I finally found my room after asking about a dozen people for help. It was down a long hallway, like a really long hallway. I ended up losing. _All of that rushing for nothing_, I thought.

"Ha-ha!" my sister gloated. "You have to sing in an elevator with at least three people in it tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I said, thinking about that guy that caught me. "I'm going to the pool…" I said, hoping he would be there.

I walked to elevator, my heart skipping a beat every time I saw dark brown hair like his. _What was his name again?_ I wondered. _Oh yea, Shane.._ I sighed. _Shane._ The elevator dinged, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I walked to the pool, searching for his sweet smile. I walked to the rock wall, hoping he would be climbing it, but it was closed. I sighed. _I should go get ready for dinner_, I thought and walked back to the elevator. I rode it down to the floor my room was on and walked back to my room. I rummaged through my suitcase to find something to wear for dinner tonight. Finally I found my strapless white dress with yellow and brown flowers on it. I waited for my sister to get out of the shower then got in without saying a word to her. I wanted to get ready as quickly as possible so I could find Joe.

I got into the shower and turned the water on hot. I let it pour down on me, like rain. The bathroom got steamy very quickly as I let myself relax.

"Hurry up, Mitchie!" My sister interrupted my relaxation.

I finished with my shower and quickly got dressed. My sister and I did our hair, discussing what we were going to do tomorrow. Tomorrow we would be at sea all day. I wanted to try the rock wall, my sister however, wanted to get a tan. We finished out hair and went up to the dining room with the rest of our family. As usual they were the first people there. My mother just loved being early.

We were shown to our table by the host. The dining room was two floors. There were large, circular windows with ivory colored curtains. The tables were a dark colored wood with white table clothes covering them. Every table had a different flower on it. Ours had a beautiful white rose. It looked perfect, like a fake flower. After we sat down I felt its smooth petals. It was real, but it was so perfect.

"Hello" a waiter said. He had some kind of accent. I looked at a little card that was placed on our table.

"Your waiter is Amol, from Indonesia" was printed on it in neat script.

"I am Amol, I will be your waiter for this cruise" the man introduced himself. "And this" he said, beckoning to another man, "Is Marlon. He will be the assistant waiter." Marlon smiled at us.

People were starting to come into the dining room. Marlon asked what we wanted to drink then he and Amol left. A few minutes after most people had sat down we heard the pounding of foot steps.

"Walk!" A commanded a voice from outside of the dining room.

I noticed my sister looked amazed.

"What is it?" I questioned. _What could be that amazing?_ I wondered. Even my step brother, Thomas, looked amazed. And he wasn't impressed by much.

"Turn around" My sister told me quietly. I was facing away from the door. I slowly turn my head and I still couldn't figure out why Kaiti was so shocked. There were three guys standing in the doorway, the shortest one had curly hair, the tallest had straight hair. He was the one who told the other two to walk. I looked at the third one. It was _him_, it was Shane!

"Do you realize who they are?" My sister asked me, excitedly.

"Well, the middle one is Shane…oh my god…" I said, and then it hit me. It was Shane Grey. He was part of the Connect Three, which was one of the most popular bands. They were on the cover of half of the magazines and they always had girls chasing after them.

I noticed that no one else, besides Kaiti, Thomas, Timmy and I, were looking. Obviously these old people didn't know who they were, or maybe they didn't care. Maybe they were star struck, and were shy. You never know.

They walked to a table, right near ours. They sat down next to a couple; I'm guessing their parents, and a boy who looked to be about 8. They were given their menus, and I tried not to stare. Then he smiled at me. He looked at me and smiled. I could feel myself blush as I smiled back.

"Do you _know_ him?" My sister asked.

"No, not really" I didn't want to tell her the whole story. It was a secret that he and I shared. A beautiful secret.

**Shane's POV:**

As soon as I came in the room I saw her. She was sitting with her parents, another girl, and two guys. _Is one of them her boyfriend?_ I wondered. _But I'm famous! Of course she would rather have me!_ I thought to myself.

We sat down with our family when I saw her looking at me and smile. Her cheeks turned scarlet, making her look even more beautiful. _Maybe she does like me_, I thought. Then I realized that I had Jason and Nate with me. Of course she realized I was part of the Connect Three, and that's why she was staring. I turned around scowling.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked me.

"Nothing" I snapped at her. "And don't call me 'honey', its embarrassing!" I said, my good mood gone. I saw the pain on her face, and immediately regretted what I said. But I knew I couldn't take it back. Nate gave me a question look. I tried to tell him I would explain later but he couldn't understand the look in my eyes.

_No one really understands_ I thought to myself. This might seem sudden, but it wasn't. It had been building up inside of me for a while now. It seemed like people always wanted to be with me, but they only wanted Shane Grey, the rock star, not Shane, the person. My last girlfriend was only dating me because of the fame and the free stuff. I didn't have any real friends anymore. Even my best friend from preschool didn't like to hang out with me anymore.

"There's too much publicity. I don't want cameras to follow me" he had said to me one day. "And you've changed. Now everyone wants you, and I get treated like second best" that part had been true. He used to be the one girls wanted, now I was. It hurt when he pointed it out. I had wanted to be the one that girls chased after for years, but now that I had it I would give it back.

I ate my dinner, not looking at anyone, absorbed in my thoughts. After dinner my brothers and I went back to our room. When we were out of the dining room Nate faced me.

"What was that about, Shane?" He asked me. I was usually really nice and agreeable.

"Nothing" I said, suddenly feeling like keeping my thoughts to myself for once.

"Dude, you look mad" Jason told me. "Would a bird house make you feel better?" My eldest brother had lately been obsessed with bird houses.

"First of all no, and second of all where the heck are you going to get a bird house?!" A glared at him. I was annoyed by his concern and spacey-ness. I pressed the button for the elevator harder than it was necessary. I didn't make eye contact when we got on. Right before it started to close someone else scrambled on. I was looking at the floor, scowling, and suddenly I heard the most beautiful noise.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? I made Jason a bit more Jason-y in this chapter, and of course he said something about bird houses. Now you know exactly why Shane has a bad attidude. So, please keep reviewing! Tell me your ideas, and thoughts! You never know; if your review is good and helpful maybe you'll be in the story! :)**


	3. So Many Emotions

**Hey guys! wow, thanks so much for all the reviews and adding my story as your fav or on your story alerts! Its motivated me so much that I wrote ANOTHER chapter for you guys! 2 in one day! woo! haha. Well I hope you like it and thank you sooo much for reviewing! keep it up!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

Shane didn't turn around for the rest of the dinner. We left our table before he did, and I hoped that he would catch up with me. As we were walking out of the dining room Kaiti was talking about The Connect Three.

"Why would they be on this cruise?" she wondered aloud as we came to the elevator.

"Not sure" I said, disappointed that Shane hadn't talked to me.

"Look Mitchie, three people just went in that elevator! You lost, you have to go sing!" My sister told me and pushed me towards the elevator.

No one in my family had ever heard me sing before. I loved it, but I was embarrassed. What if I was bad? I'd rather just sing in my room. I wrote songs too, but I would never let anyone see them. Besides, who would I show them to? I didn't have that many friends. My best friend was Sierra, and she was a bit of a nerd, I had to admit it. I used to be popular, but when we moved this year I just didn't fit in. I was really out of place. Everyone at my new school was rich, while I was middle class. I never really thought about it until this year.

I scrambled to get in the elevator, saw that my floor was already pressed, and took a deep breath. I didn't look at the people who were riding with me, I couldn't. I closed my eyes and began to sing a song I had written.

_Do you know what its like,_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems,_

_Like it's too far away,_

_I have to believe in myself,_

_It's the only way…_

_This is real, this is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

I finished just as the elevator got to my floor. I ran out and sprinted down the hall. I looked back and saw three shocked figures. I couldn't see there faces because my contacts had fallen out. I know that they were shocked. Well, two of them were. One was looking down at the floor.

_I was horrible. I sounded terrible_. I thought to myself. _I know I did badly. I shouldn't have lost the bet. Why did I even make the competition in the first place?_ I thought, getting angry at myself. _But I'll probably never see them again_, I reminded myself. I walked into the room and saw my sister who had taken another elevator.

"That was embarrassing" I told her.

"Sucks for you!" she said, smiling. "Now, let's get changed into normal clothes and explore the ship!" she told me.

I got changed, still thinking of Shane. Maybe we would run into him.

We walked to the pool deck and looked over the side of the ship. The night was beautiful and perfect. The moon was out and shining and you could see all of the stars. There was a breeze that was blowing my hair gently and the smell of salt wafted around us. Suddenly there was a flash.

"Kaiti!" I said and looked at my sister. She was into taking pictures of everything. I hate having my picture taken. I never looked right, always…uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it looks good" she said, but wouldn't let me see it. I rolled my eyes as she took more pictures of the ship.

**Shane:**

The sound was more beautiful than anything I've ever heard. And the song was amazing. Not like the songs that my brothers and I had to sing. No, that song was _real_. I don't know why that girl sang, I don't really care. All I know is that I'm glad she did. I need to find her, who ever she is. Her voice was small and modest, but big and bold at the same time. It was powerful and strong and real and true and honest. It was unlike anything I'd ever heard.

I hadn't lifted my head. I wanted to dislike it. I wanted to stay in my bad mood. I wanted so badly to still be angry and complain. But I couldn't. Her voice and her song made me want to jump and sing and dance and hug everyone I saw. But I was too stubborn to let it show. I heard her run out of the elevator, but when I looked she was gone. It made me sad and angry and jealous of whoever she was running to.

"Who was that?" Nate asked as we got out of the elevator.

"I wish I knew" I said softly, and then louder I said "Where was she running to?"

"Maybe she was afraid of elevators…" Jason suggested.

"No, she wasn't" I said, angry at him for not helping. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll see her around" Nate told me as he opened our room.

"Yea right" I said, angry again. "She had the most amazing, pure, beautiful…" I cut myself off. "She had a good voice" I said. "And now we'll probably never see her again."

"Dude, it's just a girl" Jason told me. "Let's go explore the ship, ok?" I knew Jason was trying to make me feel better. He always made me and Nate feel better whenever we were down. He was like a puppy, one look into his simple, naïve face and you felt better.

"Ok" I sighed and changed into my normal clothes.

We walked around the decks and found a teen lounge. It turns out there were more teenagers than we expected. Only about 10 were there, but still we thought there would be almost none. As soon as they saw us they screamed. We ran through the halls as they chased us and dove into the first guy's bathroom we saw. After a few minutes we came out.

"That was crazy" Nate said, looking around.

"Yea, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Maybe we could do something, like give a dance class. Maybe we wouldn't be such a big deal to them if they got used to us" Jason said.

"Jason that's a…really good idea" Nate said, making Jason smile.

"Give a class?" I said, still in a bad mood.

"We gotta do it if we want to have a peaceful vacation" Nate reminded me.

"Ok, fine" I gave in.

"Good, I'll call the activities manager" Nate decided.

Great, a class. This was the last thing I wanted. Teaching a bunch of amateur dancers is so much fun! Not! They would probably all ask for my autograph and want a picture in a magazine with me. Then they could go home and tell their friends that they because BFF's with Shane Grey, the famous rock star. _No way,_ I thought._ No one is going to hang out with me just because I'm famous. Not this time_.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it! So, Shane heard Mitchie sing, but doesn't know that it's Mitchie! That makes him frustrated, which makes his attitude even worse! plus now he has to teach a class! Please review, and give me ANY suggestions you have! seriously, tell me what YOU think should happen! Thanks a ton for reading my story, I hope that you like it so far!**


	4. A Broken Promise

**Hey everyone! Sorry, this chapter is a little short. It's a like Camp Rock in this chapter, but not quite. I hope you guys LOVE it! And Thanks SOOOO much for the reviews! I think there's 48! You guys are crazy! (I mean that in a good way!)**

* * *

**Mitchie:**

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the side of the boat. The clock read 9:04 in red, digital numbers. I smiled and silently crept out of my bed. I looked over at my sister, who was sleeping soundly. I got dress in the dark, putting on my bathing suit under my clothes, and washed my face. I brushed my teeth and smiled at myself in the mirror then grabbed my key off of the small desk that was in our room. I looked at my sister again then turned up the AC. I knew she liked it cold.

I was closed the door when something caught my eye. It was a piece of paper, saying the activities for today. "Dance class with Shane Grey!" it said. I defiantly had to go to that. I've always wanted to dance, and there would be a lot of other kids there.

I walked up to the Windjammer and ran into my mom. The Windjammer was a dining room that wasn't formal and was open for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was always a buffet and mostly everyone went there for breakfast.

"Good morning!" I said.

"Morning sweetie," My mom said, looking towards the kitchen.

"Connie, hurry up! We're waiting for you!" A chef called from the kitchen.

"Mom" I said. "What are they talking about? You said you weren't working"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but there was an emergency and it was a good amount of money…"

"Mom, how could you? This was going to be a fun vacation! That meant no work!" I said. My mom always worked. This was our one chance to relax and have fun. How could she do this to me?

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. Really, I am. But maybe if you would help me we could have more time, and do some of those fun excursions…" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yea, I understand, Mom. I'll help" I sighed.

"Thanks sweet, be back here at 12?" she said.

"Yea, sure" I said, walking out of the Windjammer, suddenly not hungry. I walked to the pool, sitting on the edge with my feet in the water. _This was our one chance to relax and have fun_, I thought. _How could she do this to me? She's always working! I never see her anymore!_

I sighed and stood up. I couldn't stand to sit still, not now at least. I started to walk around quickly, suddenly restless. I was walking through the ship when I spotted a colorful room through a window in on of the doors. The sign said it was a teen club. It had green wall, with white carpet and a dance floor. There was a disco ball and flashing lights. Hip hop music was playing so loudly that I could _feel_ the vibrations. There were a few kids in there. I checked my watched and realized that it was already 11:45! I had to get back to the kitchen to help my mom.

I ran back to the Windjammer and spotted my mom.

"Thanks for coming, Sweetie!" she said, rushing over to me. She handed me and apron and led me to the kitchen.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mitchie" She introduced me to the rest of the staff.

"Hi" I said shyly. I heard hellos in many languages and accents. It seemed like everyone here was from a different country.

"Now Mitchie, can you please help roll out this dough?" My mom asked and handed me a rolling pin. I nodded and got to work.

**Shane:**

I was in the elevator again, but this time I was alone. The elevator doors shut and suddenly there was amazing beautiful music.

_ This is real, this is me_

_ I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_ Gonna let the light_

_ Shine on me!_

Suddenly there was a light and a girl appeared. She was singing, she was the girl with the voice! But I couldn't see her face. I knew I would be able to see it soon, but suddenly it was cold, freezing!

I woke up, cold and wet. "Jason! Nate!" I yelled at my brothers who were starring down at me.

"Dude, it's already 12!" Nick told me.

For a second I was ready to start the day, but then I remembered how people were probably going to treat me.

"Rock stars are supposed to sleep late!" I grumbled and got up.

"Come on, you shouldn't waste life!" Jason said, happily. I rolled my eyes.

I got dressed and did my hair while shooting my brothers evil glares.

"Come on guys, let's go eat!" Jason said, dragging me and Nate out of the room and to the Windjammer. By the time I got done getting dressed and doing my hair it was 1, so the Windjammer was closed. Luckily, the manager of the ship had given us a key so we could have food whenever we wanted. I unlocked it and barged in, only to find that there was no food out and no one was there.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the buffet by the pool then" Nate said. "Are you coming?" he asked, walking out the door.

"I'll be there in a second" I said as Jason and Nate left. I needed to talk to someone. This should be open at all times! I was _Shane Grey_ after all!

"Hello!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. "Is anyone in here?" I asked, angry. I heard pots banging and footsteps.

"I can hear you!" I shouted. I saw someone walking away from me. _They better not walk away!_ I thought and followed them. They started walking faster, but I kept right up with them. _Why were they running from me?_ I wondered

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review pleease! Come on, lets get it to 60! Sorry it was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer! So, please review, and give me your suggestions! Also, do you think that Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy, ect. should be in this story? Or should I make new charecters! I can't make the next chapter unless you guys tell me if you want those charecters in the story or not!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Here's a quick author's note.**

**Well, I think I'm going to make a character that's like Tess, but I'm not going to include Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy. But there has to be a mean character. So, tell me if you want the character to _be_ Tess, or if you want a new one. If you want a new one I will pick one of _YOU_ to be the character! **

**So, here's what you need to do. Tell me your opinion, and while you're at it review the story! If you've already reviewed tell me and I will look at it. The person with the most helpful review will get to be in the story! Also, please include your name, a physical appearance, and anything you think might be helpful. Oh, and the character doesn't have to look like you. If you think the character should have red hair, but you have brunette you can put that the character's hair should be red! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Much Love,**

**Meghann :D**


	6. Teaching Him Manners

**Hey guys. Ok, this chapter is pretty long and it's only going to be in Mitchie's point of veiw. I CAN NOT make any more chapters until you guys decide if you want me to put Tess in this story, or one of you! so PLEASE give me your opinions! PLEASE! I AM LITERALLY BEGGING YOU! i want to write the next chapter, but without your opinion, i cant!! so please, tell me what you think! and enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

**Mitchie:**

The rest of the staff had gone on their break for a few minutes. I was finishing up the dishes. Most things we could put in the gigantic dishwasher, but some things we couldn't. I was drying a piece of fine china when I heard someone barge into the kitchen.

"Hello!" I heard a voice yell. I stole a quick glance over my shoulder and saw that it was _Shane Grey_. I walked away for two reasons. 1- I didn't know what he wanted, and I knew nothing about the food. And 2- He must be mad at me, why else would he have ignored me at dinner last night? I must have done something wrong. Plus, it was embarrassing to be working in the kitchen! So, I did the only I could do. I practically ran away. Too bad he was just as fast as me. Man, that boy was stubborn.

He chased me to the back of the kitchen. I got down, and looked under the counter. Flour! _I wish I didn't have to do this_, I thought. I cringed and threw some flower on my face. I grabbed a chef's hat and tucked my hair into it. I popped up to see an angry and surprised Shane Grey.

"I'm Shane Grey" He introduced him self in a rude tone. "But I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that" he scoffed. I was speechless. Why was he so mean? He was really kind before.

"I'm hungry, and guess what I don't have?!" He practically yelled. "Food! I don't have any food! Do you _know_ what an angry rock star is like?!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?" I said.

"What?" he asked, obviously he wasn't used to being questioned.

"Well," I told him. "You're rude"

"And who would you be?" He asked.

"A person" I said and paused. It was his turn to be speechless. "A person who deserves respect and kindness!" I continued.

"Oh…" He said. "Well, could you _please_ get me some food?"

"The chefs will have food ready in about twenty minutes" I told him, repeating what my mother had told me.

"Ok" he said and walked away.

I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"Thank you?" he said.

"Much better" I nodded and he walked out.

Once he was out of the kitchen I slid to the floor. That was close. I didn't want anyone, much less a guy that I might like, and that at least _used_ to maybe like me.

I washed off my face and finished the dishes right before the rest of the staff started piling in.

"Mom," I asked "Can I take a break now?"

"Of course, Mitchie!" she said. "You've been working so hard! Go, have fun!" She kissed me on the cheek then pushed me out the door.

It was already 1:35. The dance class was at 1:45. I only had 10 minutes! I hurried back to my room to find my sister getting ready to leave. My siblings and I were going to take shifts for kitchen duty. Actually, only my sister and I were taking shifts. My step brothers got to help out at the rock wall because they had been rock climbing many times before. The rock wall seems much more fun to me, but I had never been climbing before so I didn't have a choice.

I quickly changed and put on a little makeup. My sister left as I was brushing my hair. I left a few minutes after her and hurried up to the teen lounge. I got there just in time. It seemed like everyone else was already there.

Most people seemed to be alone, or in groups of two or three. There was one girl who had such confidence that it seemed like people were drawn to her.

"Yea, this one time on my mom's tour bus I met-" she stopped when an older woman who looked to be about 30 started speaking.

"Hi everyone!" she said. She was very peppy. "My name is Dee! I am the assistant Teen Lounge manager!"

"Hi Dee" A few people mumbled.

"Now everyone, wait a second!" she said. "The theme for this week is going to be music! So let's try that again, and this time-sing it!"

"Hi Deeee!" Everyone sang.

"A bit pitchy, but we can fix that" she said and laughed. "Now, let me introduce to you the person who runs the whole Teen Program! Please welcome…Brown!" she said as we burst into applause.

"Hello everyone!" A man with receding hairline, a short, slightly gray, beard, and brown eyes came on stage. He had an Australian accent. "My name is Brown, I used to be in the Crying Crows, and I founded a record label! I'm happy to meet all of you!" he said to us. "Now, if you're here it's probably because you want to either learn how to dance, or meet the Connect 3" he said. A bunch of girls screamed after the second option. "However," he continued, "I'm afraid that the Connect 3 isn't here yet. For now we will split you up into groups. Singers to my left, people who play instruments to my right. People on the right please separate into what instrument you play"

We all scattered around the room, separating. I hurried over to the left and found the girl with confidence was a singer too.

"Ok everyone! Instrument players, come with me. Singers, stay here with Brown!" Dee told us and led the others to another room.

"Well, first of all, let's see what you can do! Now, let's see where the finger points…" he said and waved his finger around. I shrank down into my seat, while some others sat up even straighter.

"The finger picks….you" he pointed to me.

"Me?" I asked, meekly.

"I'll go, Brown!" the confidence girl said.

"Can't argue with the finger" he told me. "Now, sing anything you like"

I stood up and took a deap breath, careful not to look at anyone.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

I finished and sat back down.

"Very good!" Brown said, after the clapping died down. "Was that an original?"

"Mmhm" I said, nodding.

"Nice" he said. "Keep it up" and then he moved onto another person. I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Ok, so please tell me your opinion, and while your at it why don't you review? so, if you want to be a character in this story just give me some info about you. your name, apperance, and anything else you wat me to include. also, review please! I AM BEGGING YOU TO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoy it!**


	7. You want to see my Talent?

**Ok, so I picked the people to be in my story. mamaxunicorn is going to be in the story. She is going to be Jenna. LittleRedOne is also going to be in the story, she will be Kelly. And last, but not least IWantAWereWolfToImprintOnMe is going to be Rosalie. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, keep reviewing- you never know when I might add you into the story or mention you in an author's note! Thanks to everyong who has reviewed so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Shane:**

No one had ever stood up to me before. Ever. She was different. She made me say _thank you_! No one ever made rock stars say thank you!

I thought about this as I woke up Jason. We had fallen asleep on the lounge chairs by the pool deck. Nate and I had gotten tanner, Jason on the other hand was a little bit sun burnt.

"Ow!" he said as I shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at his arm. "Aw…sun burn" he frowned.

"Come on dude, we're gonna be late!" I told him "On the second hand…lets be late. Heck lets miss the whole thing!"

"No way Shane, you're not getting out of this one!" Nate warned me and dragged Jason and me to our room to get changed. I rolled my eyes. Even before this cruise I had…outburst every once in a while. Every once in a while I would get fed up with people using me, and asking for my autograph. I got really mad with the record label because it forced me and my brothers to sing songs that weren't ours. I would get angry and yell at them. I was now known as "the bad boy" of the Connect Three.

We got changed and hurried to the Teen Lounge. There were a lot of girls already there and a few guys. We met the Teen Program Manager, who introduced himself as Brown.

"OK boys!" He said after we were all introduced. "Thanks so much for volunteering to do this! I know everyone will be so excited. But can you boys stay out here for one second? I'll be back soon" He said and rushed into the teen lounge. I heard some talking and suddenly I heard _her_. The girl with the voice. It was really her! Her voice started out timid and shy, but she ended bold and brave. She was everything at once. Bold, timid, modest, confident, sweet, sassy, but most of all truthful.

"Shane! Hello, earth to pop star!" Nate snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What? And it's _rock_ star" I corrected.

"Come on, let's go!" He said and pushed me into the room.

"Hey guys, I'm Nate" He said as we got into the room.

"I'm Jason!"

"And I'm Shane" I grumbled.

"I'm sure you guys have already realized that we are the Connect Three. Now, first Shane is going to teach you guys a simple dance" Nate said.

"So we'll see you in about half an hour! Be nice, Shane!" Jason reminded me as they left.

I turned of a hip hop song that I had choreographed a dance to.

"Everyone try to follow me," I told them and started dancing around the room. A few were really keeping up well so I decided to really make it hard. I did a simple break dance move. Most people got it wrong, but still landed back on their feet. One girl nailed it perfectly, but another girl didn't get it at all. She fell and crashed into a chair.

"Walk much?" A girl with brown hair said and snickered. I glared at the girl and walked over to the girl who fell. She was obviously Spanish, with dark brown hair and naturally tan skin. She had dark brown eyes with long lashes.

"Here" I said as I offered her my hand. She took it and smiled. "_Gracias_" she said and nodded. "No problem" I said. "Everybody is good at something" I told her.

She nodded and set the chair back up. She noticed a guitar in the corner of the room. "You want to see my…" she paused, searching for the correct English word. "Talent?" she asked with a slight accent and nodded to the guitar.

I nodded at her and she picked up the guitar. She played an amazing tune. It wasn't metal or hard core, it was just pure talent.

"Excellent!" I said and she beamed. "Lets try the dance again!"

**Mitchie:**

After all of us had sung we had a chance to talk. I really wanted to talk to the confident girl. She looked familiar for some reason.

"Hi!" I said and smiled. "I'm Mitchie"

"Yea, sure" she said, and then turned away.

"Um, what's your name?" I asked.

She gave a small laugh. "I'm Jenna Adkins." Where had I heard that name before? "My _mom_ is Allison Adkins" she informed me with a cocky smile. Jenna had light brown hair that was down to her shoulders that she must have gotten highlighted. She had side bangs and hazel eyes. Her skin was perfect and not overly tan.

"Oh my gosh! Your mom is _the_ Allison Adkins? That's so cool!" I said. Allison Adkins was not only a famous singer and actress, but she also owned the cruise line that we were saling with!

"Hi, I'm Kelly" One of the girls that she was talking to said. She had straight medium brown hair and side bangs like Jenna. She was about an inch shorter then Jenna and she had light brown eyes.

"Her dad is Chris Brown's _manager_" Jenna cut in. "And Rosalie's uncle" the girl on the other side of her waved. "Her uncle is a famous photographer" Jenna told me.

I looked at Rosalie. She had dark brown, almost black hair and dark brown eyes.

"That's amazing!" I said. "So you must meet celebrities all the time"

"Yea" Jenna scoffed. "We meet _everybody_" she said as another girl passed us.

"Oh hello Esperanza" She said. The girl that Jenna was talking to, Esperanza, must have been Spanish. She had tan skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were brown and kind, accessorized with long, dark lashes.

"_Hola…_" Esperanza said shyly.

"Is your mom still working in the kitchens?"

"_Sie"_ she said timidly and turned red.

"Oh, well can you tell her that my chicken this evening was a little dry?" Jenna smiled at the girl, obviously making fun of her.

Esperanza's face grew red with fury and she was suddenly yelling in Spanish. People stopped to stare at us and Dee came over. She said something in Spanish and pulled Esperanza away.

"Her mom works in the kitchen!" Jenna told me and laughed.

"What do your parents do?" Kelly asked me.

"He owns a hardware store" I said simply and the three girls made a face and turned away. _If I want to fit in I have to be impressive!_ I reminded myself. "But my mom…" I said, trying to think of something. They turned back to me. "My mom she um…she's president of of um…Hot Tunes, China" I said. _What?! _I asked myself. _My mom isn't president of Hot Tunes, China! I can't believe I just told a giant lie like that!_

Jenna nodded, "That's cool."

"Yea, I've been in like three music videos" I said, trying to make them impressed. "I was in the back and you couldn't see me, but still…"

"That's awesome!" Rosalie said, impressed.

"Yea, it is…" Jenna said and then Brown stepped on the stage.

"I would now like to introduce to you…the Connect Three!" he said as we all burst into applause.

"See you later!" Kelly said and Jenna pulled them both away.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Esperanza will be in more of the story and if I ever spell any Spanish words wrong I am very sorry. I just started Spanish 1 this year! And if anybody is willing to help me with some Spanish phrases I want to use in this story I would apperciate it! Please review, and I think that this story is going to be a very different plot from Camp Rock. Maybe no final jam? of course some singing will be in it, but I think the whole tess-ruins-final-jam-for-mitchie thing is going to have to go. tell me what you think! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	8. Jason's Suprising

**Hey guys! Once again you get 2 chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I hope you guys are liking the charecters...or not liking them...well...i hope you like the story! So, here is your next chapter!**

* * *

**Mitchie:**

"Mitchie, can I speak to you for a minute?" Brown asked me when the dance class was over.

"Um, sure" I said and he led me to his office. "What's up?"

"Well, as you know, this cruise ship has a music program in it for Teens that you had to audition for" he told me

"Oh, I didn't know that! I wish I could have auditioned" I sigh

"But you did audition. What you just participated in was part of the program" He said in his Australian accent. "Remember, you had to send in a CD?"

"I had to what? I didn't send in a CD" I informed him. He pressed the play button on a CD player and I suddenly heard my voice singing a song I had written.

"Isn't that you?" he asked me.

"Yea but that song was on the CD I gave to my…mother" I said. My mom had sent in that CD! She had set this all up!

"Well, whether you sent it in or not I wanted to tell you that I think you're very talented and I hope you use your talent wisely" he said. "Here is a schedule of the whole music program. It would be great if you can attend everything that applies to you" he handed me a piece of paper"

"Thank you" I said and turned to leave.

"Mitchie?" I turned around. "You _are_ talented. Remember that" I nodded and left.

I walked quickly to the kitchen; I had to find my mom, and now! I threw open the door and stormed into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mitchie!"

"Hola Senorita Mitchie!"

"What is-how you say? - up?"

"Bonjour Mitchie!"

I stormed past everyone and found my mom kneading bread.

"Mother!" I said angrily.

"Oh, hi Mitchie!" She smiled at me.

"You _knew_ they had a music program on this ship and you sent in a CD that I made for _you_! It was meant for you, not for everyone else!" I glared at her.

"Mitchie, honey, I didn't mean to upset you" she shot me an apologetic look. "I sent that in because you're talented, Mitch! You're really good, and you need to realize that" she beamed at me.

"Why couldn't you have just told me about the program? Why did you have to go behind my back?"

"Mitchie, be honest. You would have never auditioned! You barley sing in front of me!" She sighed. "But you're so talented, you need to realize that. Please just give the program a chance, ok?"

"Ok mom" I said and gave her a hug. "I think I'm gonna go hang by the pool" I said and walked out of the kitchen.

I didn't really want to go to the pool where everybody else was. I couldn't face Jenna or anyone else who heard my lie. I wandered around outside. Most people were near the pool. There was a deck that was one deck up from the pool. There were lounge chairs scattered around and a track. I passed by the rock wall and a group of elderly people playing shuffle board. Besides that no one was up there. I looked over the edge of the rail and stared into the crystal blue water.

Suddenly I heard someone playing the guitar. It was chords strung together to make a beautiful song. I couldn't help but follow it. I quietly walked towards the sound only to find Shane Grey sitting on a lounge chair strumming a guitar. He was mumbled words along to his song. All I could hear was something about a voice inside his head. _Has he gone crazy?_ I wondered. Suddenly he realized I was there and stopped.

"Can't I get any privacy?!" He asked angrily, not looking at me.

"Sorry, I was…I'm sorry" I said, walking over to him.

"You said that already, stop repeating yourself!"

"I'm sor-" I stopped when I realized I was about to do it again. "I'm Mitchie. Was that you playing? It sounded different from-"

"Different from my usual cookie cutter pop star stuff?" he cut me off. "Sorry to disappoint you"

I laughed. "You didn't. I really like it" I smiled at him. "I mean, it was ok for stupid cookie cutter pop star stuff"

He laughed. I couldn't believe it, Shane Grey the "bad boy" of the Connect Three actually laughed.

"You know, you really know how to make a guy feel better"

"No problem. Just one more thing" I told him. "I thought you loved your sound. You created it!"

"I _used_ to love it" he corrected. "Now we only play what the label thinks will sell"

"You don't think that song will sell?" I asked.

"The _label_ doesn't think it will sell" He corrected me again.

I smiled at him. "Well, you can tell the label the you know one girl who would buy that song" I walked away happily to my room, where I got _my_ guitar.

_Your smile, you laugh_

_Everything you do_

_The way you eyes shine so bright_

_Makes me want you_

_To hold my hand, to be with me_

_To never leave my sight_

_I want you to be the one_

_I want you to be the one_

_Please be mine_

I quickly wrote down my song before I forgot it. I smiled and kept singing.

**Shane:**

"Hi Shane, I'm Jenna Adkins" A girl introduced herself. I recognized her as the girl who made fun of the girl who fell during my dance class.

"Hi" I said coldly. Mitchie had just left and I had been trying to write the rest of my song when she popped in.

"What album is that from?" she asked.

"It's not on an album" I said threw gritted teeth "The record label doesn't think it will sell"

"Oh," she said. "I can see why, it's much too different from what you've been doing. You can't just change your sound!" she explained to me.

"I can change it if I want!" I practically yelled at her. "I created it!" I quickly walked away. But she wouldn't let up.

"Wait for me Shane, where are you going?" she followed after me.

"I need to…to talk to the guys" I said, walking faster. She was still following me. I turned around to face her.

"_Alone_" I told her and she went the other way. Thank goodness.

Why had that girl, Mitchie, been nice to me? I defiantly didn't do anything to deserve being treated so kindly. The only people who were nice to me were my fans. And Jason. But not Nate, even he was getting sick of me.

"Hey Shane!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Jason coming towards me.

"Hey Jase" I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I wrote a new song" I told him.

"Awesome! Can I hear it?" He asked eagerly. Jason was already ready to hear any songs Nate and I had written. Only one time had he told us about a song he wrote.

(Flashback)

"Hey guys! Guess what!" He said to Nate and me.

"What is it Jase?" Nate asked him, looking up from his laptop.

"I wrote a song! Do you wanna hear it?" He asked us, a big smile on his face.

"Sure, what's it called?" I asked, curious.

"It's called Year 3000" He told us. "Thr lyrics go like this: I've been to the year 3000. Not much has changed but they lived under water. And your great great great granddaughter is doing fine. Doing fine" He just spoke the lyrics, not yet adding the tune.

"That is the dumbest song I've ever heard!" I laughed.

"Yea, it's kind of nonsense" Nate told him and I saw the hurt look on his face. "No offense!" Nate added.

"Yea, sorry dude, but its not song-material" I told him. We both hated seeing Jason hurt.

(End of Flashback)

"Actually, I think I want to show it to someone else first" I told Jason.

"Oh, well Nate's in the room, so you can go show it to him" he frowned.

"I'm not showing it to Nate" I assured him. "There's this girl…"

Jason nodded. I knew that for some reason, some how, he totally understood. Jason had a way of surprising me.

"Well, I hope it works out with Mitchie" he told me.

"I didn't mention Mitchie" I said.

"Yea, but I could tell that she's the girl you want to show your song to" He told me.

"How? How can you tell?"

"I saw the way you looked at her" he shrugged. Jason really did surprise me.

* * *

**Can I just say that i LOVE the Jason in my story? haha. And the song that Mitchie was one that I wrote. Its the first song that I'm ever shared with anyone, so I hope you like it! Please tell me if you think the song is cheesy, or dumb, or silly. :P haha. but seriously, tell me if you like it! Please review and motivate me to write another chapter! More reviewsmore chapters!**


	9. Bikinis, Abs, and Canoes

**Hey peoples! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I hope you guys haven't formed a mob to beat me up because I've kept you waiting for so long. So, please review, keep me motivated! Here's your next chapter**

* * *

**Shane:**

_When did he see the way I looked at her?_ I wondered. Was he spying on us? Then I realized. Mitchie was…Mitchie. As in the girl that fell. The one that had seen me at dinner. How could I have forgotten? I had been so distracted with being mean and hating the dance class that I had forgotten what caused my latest tantrum in the first place. She must have forgotten too.

I looked at my watch; I hadn't realized how late it was. I quickly changed into my sweatpants and brushed my teeth. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up and saw the Nate and Jason were still asleep. It was only 7 AM. I usually slept in late, as rock stars should. I silently crept out to the balcony. This was the third day on the ship and we were going to dock at 10. The sun was still rising. I threw on a shirt and crept out of the room.

I went up to the Windjammer to grab some breakfast. I piled practically everything on my plate. Hey, a rock stars gotta eat.

I had my plate piled high when suddenly I collided with a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said and blushed. We had both dropped our plates on the floor.

"Yea, you should be!" I yelled then looked up. It was Mitchie. She looked even cuter when she blushed.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized again.

"Hey, you're Mitchie right? This is like last night; you have _got_ to stop apologizing" I told her.

"I'm Sorry" she said and blushed again. "Hey, do you wanna come sit with me after we re-load out plates?" she asked shyly. I nodded and started to pile my tray again.

"No way!" she exclaimed as I told her about the tour I had just finished.

"Yea, she actually threw a fish at me!" I laughed. When was the last time I had laughed like this?

"That's so crazy" she said and looked out the window. The sun was up now, and it was a perfectly clear sky.

I checked my watch. It was already 9 o' clock! I had been talking to Mitchie for over an hour.

"Oh, I better go" I said, getting up. "Jason and Nate will wonder where I am"

"Oh, ok" she sighed. "I'll see you later?"

"Defiantly"

I hurried back to our room to find Jason and Nate talking. They hadn't realized I had opened the door and they continued their conversations.

"It's not fair!" Jason yelled at Nate. "We always use your songs! Or Shane's! We never use mine!"

"Dude, you wrote a song about the "year 3000!" Do you really think anyone would listen to that?" Nate told him.

"Yea, I do! It's funny and up beat!" he explained. "I can't believe you won't give it a chance!"

"Jason, you showed us that song _months_ ago, why did you bring it up again?" I asked, making them realize that I was in the room.

"Exactly!" Nate agreed with me.

"Come on guys, please just give it a chance" he begged us.

"Tell you what, Jase" Nate said. "How about you _help_ us with the next song we write?"

Jason sighed, looking defeated. "Fine" he crossed his arms.

Good old Jason. He was always agreeable in the end. It was true that Nate and I wrote most of the songs, on the off chance the record label would actually let us put our songs on the albums, but Jason just wasn't good at it.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen" A voice came on over the loud speakers. "We will be arriving on the ship's private island, Adkins Retreat, in a few minutes. Please come down to the main lobby when you would like to get off. Remember to be back on by 5 o' clock this evening!" The voice then repeated the message in several different languages.

"Come on guys, let's get our bathing suits on so we can get off of the ship" Nate said, looking at his watch.

Today we were going to hang out on the beach, maybe do some snorkeling. The island only had one cruise ship docked at a time so we wouldn't have to worry about any more screaming girls. Then, later tonight, we had to go to the Teen Lounge again.

We quickly got changed and we were about to get off when I realized I should bring my song book. Ok, so having a "song book" doesn't sound very manly, but I need to write my songs down as soon as I think of them. I rushed back to my room and grabbed it off of my bed ran back down to the main lobby.

My family and I got off the ship and headed for the beach. It was only a few minute's walk so we were there in no time. I settled into a lounge chair only to find that almost everyone who worked on the island knew about The Connect Three. My brothers handled autographs and taking pictures while I, on the other hand, did not. I excused myself through gritted teeth and set off to find some privacy.

Finally I found the perfect spot. There were some canoes sitting on the other side of the beach that no one was using. I sat down on the sand with my back against the side of it, positioning myself so that no one could see me. Suddenly a tune came to me. Good thing I had brought my song book.

**Mitchie:**

After Shane left to go back to his room I noticed I had barley eaten my food. I must have been too distracted by his beautiful eyes.

I ate a few bites, but found that I wasn't very hungry. I went to the kitchen, taking mine and Shane's plate with me. I tried to help the kitchen staff as much as possible.

"Hey mom" I said. "Are you going to have to stay on the ship all day?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Mitchie…" she said as I grabbed a dish towel.

"Take the day off, Connie!" Monique, the kitchen manager told her. "You deserve it!"

"Thanks so much, Monique!" my mom said. "I'll be back before dinner, don't worry" She turned to me. "As soon as we finish up here we can go, ok?"

I nodded and got to work drying dishes. I dried as well and quick as I could. We were done in about twenty minutes.

"Come on Mom, let's go!" I said, taking off my apron. I was the out the door before her and I practically ran to my room. I ran into my sister on the way there and told her that we were going to go to the beach. We all got changed and my family hurried to the lobby.

"I'm ready to show off my guns that I got from working at the Rock Wall" Timmy said, flexing his muscles. I just rolled my eyes at my step brother.

"Psh, all the girls will be looking at _me_!" My other step brother, Thomas, told him as we got off the ship.

My parents were talking about what time we would have to leave the beach and how amazing the weather was.

"Think there will be any hot guys?" My sister asked. I pointed to a red sun burnt spot of her shoulder. "On second thought, maybe I'll concentrate on not getting burnt"

We were at the beach in a few minutes. We got a few lounge chairs and put all of our towels on them. I was wearing a plaid halter top bikini that showed off my tan pretty well, if I do say so myself.

Kaiti, Timmy, Thomas, and I all rushed into the water. It was really hot out and the water felt amazing. It was clear and blue and the sand was a perfect white. Fish were darting in between our legs and minnows nibbled on our toes.

After a while I had a handful of salt water in my eye and decided to take a break. I was walking over to the chairs we had when I heard mumbled singing.

I followed the sound and found a shirtless Shane Grey hiding behind a canoe. He was wearing a bathing suit, and man did he have abs.

"Hey" I said, making him jump.

"Hi" he looking at me and smiled.

"Does it sound better when you're hiding behind a canoe or something?" I asked him.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said with raised eye brows.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! Good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? Stupid? Smarticle? Too many adjective? haha. but seriously, tell me what you think! I am NOTHING without your reviews! So, i would looooove it if you guys would send in reviews! Come on, i know you want to! PLEASE! ok, i am done begging...**

**just kidding- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! ok, now i am done! :)**


	10. Losing Each Other

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I had some writers block. Thanks for the reveiws and adding this to your story alerts and such. lol. So, here's is your next chapter! (WARNING: this chapter contains foul language! but just one word!)**

* * *

**Mitchie:**

"I don't think we're doing this right" I told Shane and smiled. We had gotten about ten feet out but now we were going in circles.

"You don't enjoy circles?" Shane asked me and kept rowing.

"No, I love circles" I told him. "They're my favorite shape" I smiled at him. We had taken a canoe out and started talking. The sun was high in the sky with barley any clouds.

"Ok then" he said then looked thoughtful. "So tell me about you?"

"I have a better idea" I said thoughtfully. "Let's play truth"

"What the heck is 'truth'?" he asked me and cocked his head.

"It's like truth or dare, only no dares. And you _have_ to tell the truth. You can refuse to answer, but then you lose" I explained.

"Ok, I'll go first" he said. "What's you favorite color?"

"Easy" I said. "Purple. What's yours?"

"Green" he kept rowing. "Is that your real hair color? Or did you dye it?"

"It's real" I laughed. "Why the 'bad boy' attitude?" I asked seriously.

"Because" he took a breath. "Because, you never know why people are hanging out with you. I can never tell if they're hanging out with me for the fame or the free stuff" he sighed.

"Oh, most defiantly the free stuff" I told him, trying to make him laugh.

He smiled, and I could see the laughter in his eyes. "Seriously though" he looked into my eyes. "I never know if people want to know Shane Grey or me"

"Yea…" I sighed. "Your turn"

"What does your mom do?"

_Oh God. Not this, anything but this_, I thought. I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"She's the umm…" I paused, thinking of what to do. "The President of Hot Tunes TV China…" I said quietly.

"So you must understand exactly what I mean about how I can't trust anyone! You must realize why I need my 'bad boy' attitude" He said, pleased.

We were out there for another half an hour. We asked everything from "what's your favorite animal?" to "how do you feel about abortion?" Now we knew all of each other's secrets. We rowed back onto the land and dragged the canoe back.

"Shane" I sighed and faced him. "I lied during our game of truth"

"What did you lie about? Is your favorite color really violet, not purple?" he smiled.

"No," I said, seriously. "My mom…" I paused. "My mom isn't really the President of Hot Tunes TV, China" I confessed, not being able to look into his eyes. "She's really" I looked up into his confused brown eyes. "She's really a chef. And she's working in the kitchens for the cruise" I looked at the ground, waiting for his reaction.

"Why?" he asked me. "Why did you lie to me? I told you _everything_; I told you all of my secrets! Why would you lie to me about something so…trivial?"

"I just…I thought you wouldn't like me!" I explained. "You're a _rock star_, you have every girl after you, and you can have _anything_ you want!" I told him, "So why would you want a girl whose mom is a cook?"

"Mitchie" I loved the way he said my name. "Do you really think I wouldn't like you just because your mom isn't rich?" He took my hands.

"I don't know" I said softly. I looked up at him and smiled. "But please please _please_ don't tell anyone else!" I begged him.

"Why?" he asked me. "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Because, I know what those girls are like, Shane. For once I just want to fit in, be normal!" I noticed he had let go of my hands and was frowning at me. I sighed. "I guess you'll never understand"

"Yea, I guess I won't" he said, angry. He walked away from me, and I wanted so badly to tell him to come back, but my voice just wouldn't work.

_I lost him,_ I thought. _The only guy I've ever met that wasn't a complete pig. And I lost him_

**Shane:**

She lied to me. I can't believe she lied to me. I've had people lie to me before, but I thought she was different. At least she apologized; at least she didn't lie to me for weeks. But she wouldn't confess to everyone else that had lied to! Then she told _me_ that I didn't know what it was like! That I would never understand! Well, she's got that wrong.

Before my brothers and I were "discovered" I was made fun of all the time. I was one of the only guys who liked to sing. I had acne and my hair never went the right way and I never said the right things. I was a loser. But I _never_ told people that my mom or dad were famous or rich.

I stormed off to find my brothers and tell them that I wanted to go back to the ship. I finally found them relaxing on the lounge chairs.

"Dude!" I said, taking Jason's glasses off of his head. "You're already sun burnt!" I reminded him.

"Not-uh, it went away!" he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go back you guys"

"No way, Shane!" Nate said. "We're not going back yet" he told me as my parents walked over to us.

"Hey boys," My mom said. "Your father, your brother, and I are going to have to catch a plane back home"

"What? Why?" Nate asked.

"Oh nothing to worry about" Our dad told us. "Your grandmother broke her arm and she needs some help, but it's not big deal" he assured us.

"Oh, ok" I said. "When are you leaving?"

"We're getting a plane from here; they have a really small airport. We arranged it with the cruise lines-you boys will still be sleeping in the same room, and I'm not sure what they're doing with our room" Our mom told us. "Now, we have to go on the ship to get our stuff, are you boys going back?"

I nodded and my brothers followed. We all climbed back on the ship and went to our rooms.

"Shane!" Nate yelled.

"What?!" I asked him.

"Dude, I've said your name like five times. What's the matter with you?" He looked at me, concerned.

"It's nothing" I mumbled and turned up my iPod.

He ripped my iPod out of my hands. "It's not 'nothing', something is wrong with you!" he frowned at me. "I saw you and that girl canoeing, and you were laughing. Then you came back and you were all pissed! What is up?"

"You wouldn't understand" I told him.

"Shane, what is wrong with you? Why wouldn't we understand? Ever since Tammy broke up with you you've been getting into bad moods telling everyone that they won't understand! You're not the only one who's gotten hurt, Shane" Jason glared at me. Tammy was my ex, the one that used me for my fame and money. He should have known better than to bring that up.

"What the hell do you know about heart break?!" I screamed at him.

"You can bet I know more about it then you do!" Jason yelled back and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Good job, man" Nate glared at me. "You don't pay attention to anyone but yourself, do you?" He stormed out of the room.

I sighed. He was right. I was a jerk and I didn't think about anyone else. But Mitchie shouldn't have lied to me; I knew that I was right about that. But I could forgive her for lying; she ended up telling me the truth after all. But I couldn't understand why she wanted me to keep her secret.

I lay down on my bed. Even though she wanted me to keep her secret, and even though she lied to me, she was still the only girl that really understood me. And I lost her.

* * *

**So, what did you think? please review!! Thanks aton to people who have already reviewed, please keep reviewing! And if you haven't reviewed yet, well, why the heck not?! Thanks sooo much for reading!**


	11. Speechless

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait! **

* * *

**Mitchie:**

I was rushing off to the kitchen to work my shift when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to find Shane staring back at me.

"Hey" he said

"Hey, I thought you were mad at me" It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I mean I was, but now I realized…" he trailed off. "Can I show you something?" I nodded and he led me to the front of the ship, away from everyone. I noticed he had his guitar with him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wrote a song, and I want your opinion" before I could reply he grabbed his guitar and started strumming.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

_I gotta find you_

He looked up at me when he was done, waiting for my response. I was speechless.

"You hated it, right? I knew it was too different" His shoulders drooped.

"No, no!" I told him. "I loved it, it was amazing. Who is it about?"

"I heard this girl singing" he looked at me with his sweet brown eyes. "It reminded me of the music we used to play. It's driving me insane; I just have to find her"

"I'll help you find her, don't worry" I assured him.

"Thanks" he stood up and gave me a hug.

_If the only that girl was me,_ I thought as I hugged him back.

"Oh, I better go" I told him, rushing off to the kitchen.

"Oh, ok" he frowned. "You'll come to the teen lounge tonight, right?"

I nodded and hurried off to the kitchen. After I washed a few dishes, swept the floors, and mashed some potatoes I went back to my room to change. My sister was already there, looking at the schedule. I noticed a plate of cookies. She had ordered room service.

"Hey sis," I said. "Are you gonna go to the teen lounge?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She paused and stared at the schedule. "I'll come like right after this voice class thing that you have, ok?"

"OK" I said, and then got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come? You're a good singer" I suggested. "I'm sure Brown would let you in"

"Nah" she shook her head. "Singing is your thing, I wouldn't take that away from you" she stated it like it was obvious.

"Thanks, Kaiti" I said and gave her a hug.

Kaiti and I ate our cookies and got changed. I changed into a cute white tee with music notes on it and jeans while Kaiti changed into an old shirt and grabbed her apron. It was her turn to help mom at the kitchen.

She left and I was alone in my room. My hair was straight as usual. _Does Shane like curly hair better?_ I wondered then shook my head at the though. I could _not_ be falling for some rock star, no way. I gave my hair a final brush and hurried off to the Teen Lounge.

I noticed Esperanza sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey" I said. "I'm Mitchie"

"Hola" she said and frowned. "I mean Hi" she corrected herself. "I'm Esperanza. Do you speak Spanish?" she asked.

"A little bit" I told her. "I've only taken it in school, just two years"

She nodded, like she was satisfied. "Que Tal?" she asked.

"Bien" I answered her. "E tu?"

"Bien" she replied. "You know the basics" she said happily.

I nodded. "Are you from Spain?"

"Mexico" she corrected. She opened her mouth to say more when Jenna walked in.

"Mitchie" she said to me sternly. "Don't talk to that Mexican" Jenna looked at Esperanza as if she were some kind of disease carrying bug. "Come on, Mitchie"

"Sorry," I apologized to Esperanza. "I have to go"

"Wait" she said, grabbing my arm. "I wouldn't suggest being friends with Jenna"

"Come on, Mitchie" Jenna said impatiently.

"Sorry" I apologized again, but follow Jenna to one of the other couches. Esperanza mumbled something that wasn't very nice in Spanish. Something like "You are dumber than a donkey" I sighed and sat down.

**Shane:**

"So did she like the song?" Jason asked me. I had told Jason and Nate that they could hear my song, but only if Mitchie liked it.

"Yea," I said, grabbing my guitar. "She liked it"

"So, play us the song!" Nate encouraged me.

I played the song for them, imagining Mitchie's smile when I played it for her.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Nate told me. "The record company would defiantly let us put that on the album!"

"That was so emotional" Jason said.

"Thanks guys" I blushed a little. I wasn't used to getting compliments.

"So who was that about?" Nate asked me.

"That girl that we heard singing." I sighed. For some reason I had been nicer, softer, lately. "Remember that girl Mitchie?"

"She's the one that was hanging out with Jenna, right?" Nate said. We had been introduced to Jenna and two of her friends, Kelly and Rosalie, formally this morning. It turned out that her mom was the owner of the cruise line. That meant that she was given special attention, of course. Jenna, Kelly, and Rosalie got the Royal Suite, the largest suite on the ship. Most everyone expected that my brothers and I would become good friends with them, considering all of us were rich. As if.

"Yea" I said. I was disappointed that Mitchie hung out with Jenna, considering how snobby she seemed, but maybe I just got the wrong impression.

"Do you like her or something?" Kevin asked me.

"Nah," I shook my head. "She's really nice and all, but I know that the girl I heard is the one for me. No one else will even be able to compare"

"But what if the girl with the voice is some spoiled brat?" Nick asked.

"She won't be. Someone with a voice that amazing can't be so bad" I insisted. They both just rolled their eyes.

I didn't like Mitchie. No way. I didn't want anyone except for the girl with the voice. She was the only one I wanted.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know Shane's POV was short, but I hope you liked it anyway! PLEASE review!! more reviewsfaster update**


	12. I Forgot to Mention

**Hey peopel! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that you should all check out my story "Caitlyn's Song". It's basically about Caitlyn from Camp Rock. There's more to her than you think...**

**I already have 2 chapters up, and there's more to come soon! But first I need some reviews for it!**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading Tell the Truth. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you guys adding it to your story alerts, fav story, and reviewing! And thanks so much for adding me to your author alerts and fav author! It means sooo much to me!**

**Keep reading and keep reviewing! **

**Much Love,**

**Meghann**


	13. Wow Just Wow

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a tibit of writer's block. :). I'm pretty sure this chapter will suprise you, atleast I'm hoping it does. Thank you guys for your reviews, for adding me to your story alerts, fav stories, author alerts, and fav authors! It means the world to me! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Mitchie:**

"OK everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Brown called us all to attention. "Now, tonight we will be having a Pajama Jam!" Everyone started talking to their friends excitedly. "This means you may perform any type of musical talent. It can be in a group or solo. Dancing, Singing, Instrumental, anything! It also means to wear your pajamas! No one is allowed to watch or participate unless they are in their Jammies!" Brown continued. "So, I will see you all back here at 10 o' clock sharp! Dismissed!"

"Mitchie" Jenna said a smug grin on her face. "Why don't you do the Jam with us?"

"Yea, that's a great idea!" Kelly agreed.

"Totally!" Rosalie chimed in.

"Oh, well I was thinking about doing it by myself…" I told them

"Oh, have you ever preformed before?" Jenna asked me

"Well, no not really but…"

"Oh, well I hope you don't get nervous. I've always been performing, but even for me it still gets a bit scary. And it would be so fun…" Jenna trailed off. "But whatever, good luck!"

"Wait" I said. "Maybe I should perform with you guys"

"Great!" Rosalie said.

"We're going to have so much fun! You'll love it" Jenna promised me.

Over the past few days I noticed that Jenna was obviously the leader. She told Kelly and Rosalie what to do, when to do it, and how it should be done. Anyone would realize that Kelly wasn't really friends with Jenna, but for some reason she did everything that Jenna told her to do. Rosalie on the other hand was very forgiving and a bit spacey.

"Yea, that would be fun" I said. "But won't it take a while to write a song and everything?"

"Oh, I already wrote one that we can use, right girls?" Jenna said. Kelly looked like she wanted so say something, but didn't. "So, let's go to our suite to practice" Jenna told me. I nodded and followed her out of the teen lounge.

Jenna, Kelly, and Rosalie told me about themselves. They had all known each other since they were 10 because they all had connections to fame.

Their suite was huge! It was two floors, it had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a big television, a balcony, and it was so big that it had a doorbell! Maybe money can buy happiness…

The song was simple. Jenna was the lead singer while Kelly, Rosalie, and I were backup singers. Basically all we said was "too cool" and occasionally "oh".

After about half an hour Kelly suggested that we take a break. We agreed that if we did it good one more time we would relax for a bit.

"Rosalie! You're supposed to roll your left shoulder first! You mess everything up!" Jenna yelled half way through the song.

"I don't think it's the big of a deal" I said quietly.

"Whatever, lets take a break. You guys frustrate me" Jenna crossed her arms. Kelly and Rosalie walked to the kitchen and I stood still, awkwardly.

"Mitchie" Jenna turned to me. "I know you think messing up little things isn't a big deal, but it really is" she said. "When you have people watching you they notice little things" she smiled at me. "I know I can be bossy, but you have to understand that it's because I want what's best for all of us" she said, her voice coated in honey and sugar.

"Well, I guess you're right" I nodded.

"Of course I am" Jenna said as Kelly and Rosalie walked back into the room.

We practiced a few more times until Jenna was satisfied.

"So do you write songs?" Kelly asked me when we were done.

"Yea, they're not very good" I said.

"Sing one for us!" Rosalie said enthusiastically. Jenna nodded at me.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

I sang, dieing out at the end.

"That was amazing!" Rosalie said as Kelly clapped.

"It was pretty good" Jenna admitted.

"I better go" I said, blushing. "My mom's probably worried about me…"

"Hey, I have another great idea" Jenna said, smiling at Kelly and Rosalie. "Why don't you move into our suite with us? We have an extra room"

"That would be great! I just have to make sure it's okay with my parents" I smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" I said, walking out of the room.

"Sure, sure" Jenna said, closing the door behind me.

I rushed to the kitchen to find my mom. Finally after asking three different people in three different languages where she was I found her.

"Mom!" I called her. "Mom, guess what?" I didn't wait for her to reply. "These three girls that I met want me to move into their suite with them! I know you don't know them, but they're nice and they're in the music program too, and one girl is Allison Adkins's daughter, and I know that I need to help in the kitchen and all, but maybe if I get up early and help before breakfast…" I trailed off.

"Sure, that's find honey" my mom said. "Just be to the kitchen by 7, ok? And if you work from 7 to 8 and from 11 to 1 you can have the rest of the day off"

"Thanks so much, mom! I'm going to move in with them tomorrow!" I told her excitedly.

Everything was going great. I was friends with really cool girls, and Shane shared a song with me. Could life get any better?

**Shane:**

I hummed my new song to myself as I got dressed. It was another day at sea. Tonight was the Pajama Jam, but luckily for my brothers and me we didn't have to wear our pajamas.

"Let's go you guys" I called to my brothers.

"Dude, why are you in such a good mood lately?" Nate asked me.

"I don't know, just am" I told him.

Ever since I had shared my new song with Mitchie things had been good between us. I said hi to her whenever I saw her and before I came to get changed I got a chance to talk to her.

"Hey Mitchie" I said

"Hey Shane, what's up?" she smiled. Wow, her smile was amazing.

"Nothing, going to get ready for the jam" I told her. "Hey, do you want to hang out after Pajama Jam with me?" I asked, with butterflies in my stomach.

"Sure" she said, her amazing smile growing larger.

"Great!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Want to meet me at the Windjammer afterwards?"

"Actually after the jam I have to…" she paused. "Work in the kitchen" she said quietly, her smile fading.

"Well, I can help you right?" I suggested. "I have a key so I can meet you in there" I said. I still didn't understand why she wanted to keep it a secret, but I didn't want another argument.

"If you're sure" she said her face unconfident.

"I'm sure" I said, flashing my "rock star" smile at her.

Mitchie might not be the girl with the voice, but she was nice. And she was the kind of girl I would be friends with. Plus, it would be a lot of help to have a girl look for the one with the voice.

"Hello? Earth to pop star" Jason called, forcing me out of my day dream.

"What? Oh, sorry" I said. "And it's _rock_ star"

"Whatever, lets go!"

My brothers and I got to the Jam early so we could rehearse our song. Brown was there, of course. Since my parents had left he was in charge of us. It turned out he and my parents were friends. It surprised only me. What a conincidence.

"Shane?" he said. I had played a wrong note again and forgotten that I had a solo at that part.

"Sorry, I'm just…distracted" I said.

"Girl?" Brown asked.

"Yea" Nate and Jason answered for me as I shot them a glare.

"Want to tell me about it?" Brown said with raised eye brows.

"He wrote this awesome song" Jason said. "All because of this girl"

"I heard this girl singing" I said. "She kind of reminded me of the music I used to like" I sighed. "It was nice. It went kind of like this" I said.

_This is real, _

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

I sang, strumming along with chords that I had figured out myself.

"Well, concentrate a little more, ok?" Brown said gently.

We all spun around as we heard a clatter and then running footsteps.

"Looks like people have already arrived. One more time" Brown instructed us.

I closed my eyes, imagining that I was singing to the girl with the voice.

**Mitchie:**

I heard him. Shane Grey. Singing. Singing _my_ song. He heard me. Singing. I reminded him of the music he used to like.

I did the only thing I could. I ran.

_Wow_ I thought. _Wow. _

**So, did you like it? Were you suprised? You thought it was Tess who heard, didn't you? Well, review and tell me if you were suprised. And while you're at it, tell me if you like this story. Any suggestions? Comments? Questions? Cristism? Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing! :)**

* * *


	14. You've Got Us

**Hey people! Sorry its been so long, one of my stories got deleted for NO REASON, apparently the jobros were in it, but they weren't...hmmm...idk. but anyway, sorry I haven't been here! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Here are Mitchie's, Kelly's, Rosalie's, and Jenna's outfits:**

**Mitchie, Kelly, and Rosalie(remove the space after the word "images")**

images ./files/upl0/3/34566/022008/blue dress.JPG

**Jenna's(remove the space after the b in bridesmaids)**

/b ridesmaidsdetail.jsp?stid3690&prodgroup110

* * *

**Mitchie:**

_Wow_ I kept thinking it over and over again. What was I supposed to do? Apparently he _loved_ this girl. And the girl was me! But I can't love Shane Grey. Of course I don't love Shane. Plus, how disappointed will he be when he finds out that the girl with the voice is me?! _I can't tell him,_ I thought, _I can't._

I ran into a bathroom, luckily no one was in there. I looked into the mirror. I really looked stressed. My long brown hair was frizzy and messed up, my eyes were wide. My forehead was damp with sweat and my face was red. I quickly rinsed my face with cool water and ran my fingers through my hair. My eyes were still wide with disbelief. I took a deep breath. I would just pretend that I had never heard Shane.

I quickly walked back to lounge and got there just as everyone else did.

"Hey Shane!" I said. Was I blushing?

"Hey Mitchie" he said and smiled. "Nice PJ's"

"Thanks" I said. I was defiantly blushing this time. I was wearing pink pajamas with "love bugs" all over them.

"And how did you get out of wearing your pajamas, pop star?" I questioned him.

"I have my connections" he said, winking at me. "And it's _rock _star"

I rolled my eye and smiled. Just then Jenna, Rosalie, and Kelly floated over. I noticed they were all in normal clothes. Besides The Connect Three, they were the only ones not in pajamas.

"Hey, where are your pajamas?" I asked them.

"Oh, I got all of us matching ones, but we wanted to wait for you to put them on!" Jenna told me.

"Aw, thanks guys! Let's go change" I said, waving to Shane.

"Ok guys, come out on 3!" Kelly said. We had all gone into the bathroom to change.

"One…Two….Three!"

We all burst out of the bathroom stalls, looking in the mirror and at each other. Rosalie, Kelly, and I had sparkly, dark blue dresses that came a few inches above our knees. Jenna had a one shoulder, dark blue dress. It was about the same length as ours, but without the sparkles. I had to say, her dress was a lot better.

"You look so great, Jenna!" Rosalie said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I picked these out myself, do you like them?"

Kelly and I glanced at each other. She gave me a "you better agree with her" look.

"Yea, they're awesome!" I exclaimed, looking in the mirror. It wasn't _so_ bad…ok, it was.

"I know!" Jenna gushed, admiring herself. "Lets go you guys" she said, leading us back to the lounge.

We walked in just in time. Dee had just gotten onstage.

"OK everyone! This is Pajama Jam! I see you are all in you Jammies!" Everyone groaned. "Well, I hope everyone has fun expressing them selves! Let's get this started!" She said as everyone cheered. "First up, Jenna, Kelly, Rosalie, and Mitchie singing 'Too Cool'"

We strutted onstage to the microphones. Three in the back, one in the front. I looked out into the crowd to find Esperanza staring at me. I tried to catch her but she kept looking away. When I finally got it she glared at me. If looks could kill I would be dead. The music started and I tried to forget about it.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Rosalie, Kelly, and I grabbed out microphones off of the stands and started dancing around with Jenna.

_  
Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

We hit our ending poses and the crowd cheered. Jenna flashed us a smile and we strutted off stage. I looked to where Esperanza had been sitting and realized she was gone. I saw her coming towards me as I walked off stage.

"Did you have fun singing backup?" She asked me grabbing my arm.

"I-I have to go" I stuttered, speechless.

A few other people preformed and then we had time to just talk. I caught Shane's eye and he motioned for me to come over to him.

"Hey, that was pretty good" he said.

"Thanks" I said blushing. "Jenna made most of it up"

"Oh" he frowned and looked at Jenna.

"Attention everyone!" Brown said. Within seconds we were silent. "Can I please talk to Tess, Rosalie, Kelly, Jill, Robbie, Alex, Matt, Jake, Sean, Esperanza, and Mitchie come with me"

My heart jumped when he called me name. What did he want with me? We all followed him to his office, looking at each other, wondering what we did.

"You're not in trouble" he started and we all breathed a sigh of relief. "The ten of you have been chosen to participate in a very special program. I've already spoken to your parents personally about this and they have all agreed" You could feel the tension in the room. "Because of your talent, willingness, and creativity you have all been chosen to…" he paused. The ten of us were holding out breaths. Brown casually checked his watch and started cleaning his desk.

"Tell us!" Tess pleaded.

"Right" Brown smiled at us. "You are all invited to go on a special cruise with us for the last three weeks of the summer!"

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" I turned to Kelly, giving her a hug.

"I'm so excited!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yea, great" Jenna said, but she didn't seem very happy.

"Now," Brown said. "We will get back to port, you will all stay at a hotel and you will have your items sent to you" he paused. "You are now allowed to shriek like girls" he nodded to the guys.

"Yippee!!" One of them, I think Matt, squealed while the rest of us laughed.

"Shane, Nate, Jason" Brown said, still laughing. "Come on in here" he opened the door, and in walked the Connect Three.

"Shane, Nate, and Jason will also be participating in this program, but they will be in instructors" Brown announced.

"So, do you guys wanna go to the windjammer to celebrate?" Jason asked.

"Isn't it closed?" Jill, one of the other girls, asked.

"Yea, but we have connections" Shane said, winking. I just rolled my eyes.

We all headed to the Windjammer chatting excitedly. I noticed that no one was talking to Esperanza, so when Rosalie, Kelly, and Jenna were all talking I slipped back next to Esperanza.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" she glared at me.

"So are you excited?" I asked her, trying to be friendly. I know that I shouldn't have ditched her, but I was trying to be nice now.

"Don't talk to me" she walked away from me with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry about her" Jenna told me. "You've got us, right?" she smiled at me, making me feel more assured.

* * *

**As usual please tell me what you think! Good plot? Bad plot? What do you think? Any suggestions! Also, do you guys think I should have some of Esperanza's, Jenna's, maybe some other charecter's points or veiw, or just stick to Mitchie and Shane? I hope you guys liked this chapter, pleeeease review! You are all AH-MAZING reviewers and readers and what not! I have gotten so many "review alert" emails!! Oh, and Tell me if the link to the outfits dont work!**


	15. Great, Just Great

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't update. I just don't have enough time! I'm thinking of dropping out of school...JUST KIDDING!**

**Also, it's been pointed out ot me that in the last chapter I accidently put "Tess" instead of "Jenna" I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT CONFUSION!!! I meant to put Jenna!!!! SO SORRY!!!!!!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mitchie:

"Oh hi Mitchie!" My mom said, walking over to where we were standing. I quickly met her half way so the others wouldn't hear.

"Hi mom" I said quietly.

"Honey, do you think you could help me out in the kitchen? Oh and congrats on making the special music program!" my mother was obviously not getting my hint to be quiet.

"Sure mom, I'll be there in a few minutes" I said, walking back to my friends.

"Um, guys I have to go, but I'll be back" I said, walking out of the windjammer before anyone could reply. I went in the back of the kitchen so no one would see me.

"Ok mom, what do you need me to do?" I asked, putting on my apron.

"Anything I can do, Mrs. Torres?" A voice said from behind me. It was Shane. What was he doing here?

"Um, who are you?" My mom asked.

"Mom, this is my friend…" I paused. "Shane"

"I told Mitchie I would help her out" Shane said, grabbing an apron off the hook.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids to roll out this cookie dough into little balls" she said. "No eating it!" she added before walking out the door.

As soon as she was out of sight I grabbed a chunk of dough.

"Hey! No eating it!" Shane scolded me. I quickly grabbed some flour and threw it at his face.

"Ha-ha!" I laughed at him. He quickly threw flour in my face. Before long we had a whole flour war going.

"We better get this cleaned up before my mom comes back" I said, still laughing.

"Fine, but lets play Truth while we clean up" Shane said. We had been keeping our game going since the day at the beach. The only way to win was if you asked a question the other person wouldn't answer. Then the other person would ask you one final question. Since we were both competitive it was interesting.

"Fine, you go first" I smiled.

"Ok, um…" he paused, trying to think of a good question. "Is Jenna mean?"

"Well" I said, trying to think of how to answer. "She _can_ be bossy" I said. "But I think there's more to her. And sometimes she can be nice. So no, she's not mean. No really" I told him and he nodded.

"Your turn" He said.

"Ok. What's your biggest regret?"

"One time Jason wrote this song. It was called "Year 3000". He just told us the lyrics, he didn't actually sing it" he paused. "Me and Nate never even gave it a chance. I wish we would have"

"So give it a chance now" I told him quietly. "It's your turn" I said when he didn't answer.

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Jellyfish" I said as we finally finished cleaning up.

"Care to explain?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"When I was little I got stung by them from my shoulders down. It was like a whole school of them! So painful" I told him, shuddering at the memory.

"Ow" he said. "Your turn again"

Just then my mom walked in. "Hey guys" she said, looking around the kitchen. "Looks like you guys did good" The kitchen was clean and the cookies were in the oven baking.

"Well, we're gonna go, okay mom?" I said, taking off my apron.

"Bye Mrs. Torres" Shane said. "It was nice meeting you"

Before we walked out my mom pulled me aside.

"He's cute!" she whispered in my ear.

"Goodbye mother" I said, walking out the door as Shane held it open. We used the door leading to the Windjammer because we knew everyone had probably already left.

Once we were out of my mom's earshot Shane turned to me.

"Did your mom just say I'm cute?"

"Don't let it go to your head, rock star" I warned him as he chuckled.

Shane:

Mitchie and I had been in the kitchen longer then we thought. When we walked back to the Windjammer we found that everyone had left. Nick had left a note for us.

_Shane,_

_We all went up to the pool, meet us up there if you want._

_From- Nick_

"Wanna go up to the pool?" I asked Mitchie after I read the note.

"Sure" she said and we walked to the elevator.

"So" she said, pushing the button to go up to the pool.

"So…" I repeated. "In two days it'll be you, me, a bunch of other kids, and the staff. No parents!" I said. "You _are_ going to go on the special cruise, right?"

"Of course!" she said. "Gosh, I didn't realize that this cruise is almost over…"

"Yea" I agreed as the elevator dinged and we walked off.

No one was in the pool, but everyone was around it dancing. Everyone was smiling and having fun. There was food, probably ordered by Nate and Jason, music, and even some ice sculptures.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nate and Jason, but I'll see you later" I told Mitchie.

"Ok" she said and the two of us stood there awkwardly.

"Bye" I said again and quickly kissed her cheek. I walked away before I could see her response.

"Dude!" Nate said as I walked over to him. "I thought you liked the girl with the voice!"

"I did, I mean, I do!" I said.

"So what was up with you kissing Mitchie?" He asked me.

"It was just on the cheek!" I exclaimed.

"Nate, relax" Jason said. "Deep breathes. Breathe the salty sea air" Nate just rolled his eyes.

"So you guys, two more days until its all about the music!" I said.

"So you only have two more days to find the girl with the voice" Jason reminded me. "Unless she got chosen"

"You're right; we need to find her…" I said.

"Maybe she'll sing her song at one of the Jams, how did it go?" Nate asked. I hummed the tune for him, and then started actually singing the words. Suddenly I realized that almost everyone had stopped to listen. Great, just great.

"Shane, that was me!" A girl with red hair shrieked.

"No, it was me!" Another girl said, pushing in front of her.

Before I knew it every girl was telling me that it was her that sang that song. I looked at Mitchie, hoping she would pretend to be the girl and I'd be able to escape. She was on the other side of the pool with a red faced Esperanza.

"Look guys, I have to get going" I told the crowd of girls that were surrounding me.

I took off with Jason and Nate at my heels. We rushed down to our room, finally losing all of the girls chasing us and singing. None of them had her voice.

"You could hold auditions" Jason suggested when we got into the room.

"No way, the press would get a hold of it, and then it would be every girl in the _country_ saying that she was the one!" I said, shooting his idea down.

"Maybe they'll just forget about it" Nate said hopefully.

"I doubt it" I grumbled.

Mitchie:

"Mitchie!!!" Esperanza yelled my name angrily as soon as Shane left to talk to Nate and Jason.

"What?" I asked as she stormed to where I was.

"I cannot believe you!" she practically yelled at me.

"What did I do?" I yelled back.

"What did you do?" she repeated then started yelling at me in Spanish.

"Esperanza…" I said, much quieter. "People are starting to stare…"

She rolled her eyes and dragged me over to the other side of the pool where less people were.

"Mitchie Torres, I cannot believe that you _lied_ to me!" she said. "You are the cook's _daughter_ and you let Jenna and her followers make fun of _me_?" she said without letting me say anything. "Do _they_ know what your mom does? Or did you lie to them to?"

"Stop it!" I cried. "Rosalie and Kelly are _not_ her followers! And I never made fun of you! I was _nice _to you!" I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"I never said you made fun of me. But you never stopped Jenna. That's not any better. Jenna doesn't even know that your mother is just a cook! You told her, you told everyone, that your mom was the President of Hot Tunes, China!" Esperanza said, quieter then before. I wish she would yell, it was better when she yelled.

"And to top it all off" she continued "You lied to Shane"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, a few tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have lied; I should have stood up for you. I know. But I didn't lie to Shane" I said the tears coming down steadily now. I turned my head and fled to my room.

How was I going to survive the rest of the summer?

* * *

**So, what did you think? I think this chapter was pretty intense. The way Esperanza found out it different from the way Caitlyn found out, because I didn't want this story to be exactly like Camp Rock. Please review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed all the previous chapters, and thanks to everyone who has added this to their fav story or story alerts! Also, thats to anyone who has simply read my story!!!**


	16. Make A Wish

**Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to update! But I think you'll find this chapter worth it...**

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

The cruise was finally coming to an end. The ship was pulling into port now, back to Miami, Florida. My family and I would get off the ship and I and the other nine people going on the "Cruise Camp" as we had grown to call it would stay in a hotel while we waited for our families to send our belongings.

Some how I had managed to avoid Esperanza. For some reason she hadn't told anyone. Even though she was the only "camper" who knew my secret I still jumped out of my skin whenever some one said the words "Mitchie", "mom", or "kitchen".

I was standing on the deck as the cruise was pulling in the dock. It was cloudy and breezy, but not cold or rainy.

"Hey" a voice said from behind me. I jumped at the sound and spun around.

"Shane!" I cried. "You scared me!"

"Sorry" he said laughing. "Why have you been so jumpy lately?"

"It's nothing" I said, shaking my head.

"Tell the truth" he said, locking eyes with mine. I sighed.

"Esperanza found out. About my mom" I said, nearly whispering.

"Mitchie" he shook his head at me. "Don't worry, ok?"

"Yea, you're right" I said. "So, how's the search for the girl coming?"

"Not so good, I haven't found her yet. But with a voice that good she must have gotten in the Cruise Camp" he said. "Are you jealous?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"You're a jerk" I said, pushing him playfully. He laughed. God his laugh was wonderful.

_No, stop it Mitchie! Don't think like that!_ I warned myself.

We both stopped talking, enjoying the silence.

"Well, I better go" I said, a little sad to have to leave him.

"Yea, me too. I'll see you later" he said and we went out separate ways.

_Too bad I'm not the girl with the voice_ I thought, sighing.

Shane:

I knocked on the door of my manager's office.

"Come in" he said and I opened the door.

My manager had an office in Miami and he had called my cell, wanting to talk to me.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" I asked, sitting in one of the large comfortable chairs. The office was boring. It had white walls, no pictures, and crème furniture.

"Have you seen this?" he asked angrily, handing me a magazine.

"No, I haven't been in the states. I went on that cruise so…" I trailed off, flipping through the magazine. Paul grabbed it out of my hands, flipping to a dog eared page.

"There!" he said, pointing to a picture of me and Mitchie laughing and paddling the canoe.

"Who is _that_?" he asked me, staring at me with his dark eyes.

"Oh, that's my new friend Mitchie. She's nice; I met her on the cruise"

"I don't _care_ how nice she is, Mr. Grey!" Paul told me. "Look at her!"

I did as he said, looking at Mitchie. She had long brown hair that flowed to her back angelically and soft brown eyes that could make the coldest heart melt. But the best was her smile. It could brighten up any room. Just looking at the picture made me grin.

"Are you looking?" Paul asked, ruining my thoughts. "Her clothes are so…ugh" he shuddered. "And her hair is so flat. Look at her, so _plain_!" he said it like it was an evil word.

"Mitchie is not plain!" I said, defending her.

"Look Shane" Paul said. "The record company already wants to drop you because you're the bad boy. If they find out that you are hanging around with some plain Jane they will drop you for sure! And once magazines start a rumor that you're dating you can kiss your fans goodbye!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Just stop hanging out with her?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes Shane. For the good of the band that it what you have to do" Paul said.

"No!" I protested. "No way will I-"

"Ok, fine" Paul said. "But when you are dropped from the record company don't come crying to me! Oh, and you'll crush Nate's dreams and break poor Jason's heart"

"Fine" I said, getting up from the chair.

"Oh, and Shane?" Paul called me. I spun around.

"Tess Tyler is the type of girl you should hang out with" he smiled.

With that I walked out and slammed the door.

*****Tell the Truth***Tell the Truth***Tell the Truth***Tell the Truth***Tell the Truth***Tell the Truth***Tell the Truth***Tell the Truth*****

"What's wrong dude?" Nate asked me as I slammed the door of out hotel room.

"I hate Paul!" I announced.

"Why? What did he do now?" Jason asked, looking up from the bird house magazine.

"He says I can't hang out with Mitchie!" I told them. "He told me it was bad publicity"

"I hate to say it, Shane" Nate said. "But he is kind of right. We have to hang out with certain people. It's part of being famous"

"But that's not fair" Jason protested.

"It might not be fair, but it's how it works" Nate informed him.

"Yea, I guess you're right" I said and sighed, flopping down on one of the beds.

"As long as I'm aloud to hang out with the girl with the voice I'll be fine" I told them.

"Yea, how could they keep you from her? It was like love at first song!" Nate said smiling.

"No it wasn't. That's not love" Jason said, shaking his head.

"Then what is love?" I asked him. Jason usually wasn't this deep.

"Love is…" he paused, thinking. "It's like when you want what's best for someone even if that doesn't include you. Or it's like giving someone the ability to completely destroy you and hurt you in every way. But you trust them not to"

"Wow Jase" Nate said, surprised. I was speechless. I had never heard him say anything like that before.

Did I love the girl with the voice? Lets see…I wanted her future to include me, there was no doubt about it. If it didn't include me I didn't want her to have that future. And I hadn't given her anything. She had given me the beauty of her voice and the song. But I hadn't given her anything at all. Much less the power to destroy and hurt me.

But Mitchie. She was a different story.

I wanted her to be happy. Even if I wasn't with her I wanted her to be happy and have the best. I wanted her to find a guy, any guy, as long as he made her happy. And I wanted her to make friends that made her happy. And I just wanted what's best for her.

And I had given Mitchie nearly everything. I told her secrets and feelings and desires. I had told her about why I was "the bad boy" and how I felt about everything. One night we had played Truth for hours. I hadn't been able to sleep so I decided to go on the ship's deck.

_Flashback:_

"Hey Rock Star" Mitchie greeted me.

"Hey" I said. "What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep. So I went to get a midnight snack. But I got distracted" She smiled. "I peeked out of one of the windows and I noticed how beautiful it was out here" she sighed, looking up at the sky. "Just look at the stars"

"Yea, I couldn't sleep either" I said. "Truth?"

"It's your turn" she nodded.

"OK. So why are you friends with Jenna?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" she paused. "It's just, for once I want to fit in and be popular. Just once in my life" she said, sighing. "Why do you let the record company and your manager boss you around? Your songs are better than your cookie cutter pop star stuff"

"If I don't do what they say the band is gone." I told her. "Nate wants us to succeed so much and he has such big dreams. I would never be able to take that away from him. And Jason's never really fit in anywhere else. With the music thing he kind of found his place. I can't ruin that" I finished as she nodded.

"Why aren't you popular at your school?" I asked.

"There was…an incident" she said. "It's not something I like to talk about" she paused for a few seconds. I just watched her.

"I was in 9th grade. Just a little freshman" she said, smiling. "There was this guy, Jimmy. He was a junior. We were in the same math class" she said as she walked over to sit on a lounge chair. "We went out. My first real boyfriend. He was so nice to me and he always complimented me. I thought he was perfect" she sighed.

"So what happened?" I asked her.

"We had been going out for a year, exactly." she continued. "I had gone to his house. We were celebrating out first anniversary. He cooked me dinner" she said. "I thought it was so sweet. There was candles and even romantic music. It was perfect"

"Sounds like you really liked him" I observed.

"Yea, I did" she said softly. "He told me that my present was in his room and invited me to come get it. So we went up to his bedroom. He got me a beautiful necklace. As he put it on me he told me that he loved me. I told him I loved him and of course, we started kissing" she stopped and looked at me. I could tell that the bad part was coming.

"He started to unzip my dress" she said. "I told him to stop, but he told me that if I loved him I would prove it. I really did believe that I loved him. So I let him unzip my dress. Neither of us had clothes on" she turned from me and crossed her arms, embarrassed.

"I told him I didn't want to have sex. I didn't have a purity ring or anything, but I still didn't want to have sex when I was only in 9th grade!" Mitchie said, shuddering. "He kept telling me that if I loved him I would prove it. I told him I did love him, but I didn't want this" she wiped tears from her eyes. I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"He kicked me out of his house. I walked home and sat in my room crying for hours and hours" she said. "Word got around school that I had told him no. But he twisted it around and made it sound like I broke his heart. Jimmy was popular and had a lot of friends. After he told everyone his version of the story no one liked me." She said.

"I really was in love with him!" she told me. "Or at least the guy that I thought he was" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's ok Mitchie" I said, pulling her into a hug. "It's ok. That guy was a jerk. No one with half a brain would do that to a beautiful girl like you" I told her as she cried into my shoulder.

"Thanks" she said sniffling.

"No problem" I assured her.

"You know Shane," she said, looking into my eyes. "I feel like I'm only me when I'm with you. With everyone else I'm Mitchie, but with you I'm _Mitchie_, the real Mitchie, not the fake one"

"I know exactly how you feel" I told her, smiling.

For a few minutes we just looked at the stars.

"Look, a shooting star!" she said, pointing to it. "Make a wish"

"Ok, I made my wish. Did you make one?" I asked her.

"Yea, what did you wish for?" she said.

Mitchie was beautiful. Her hair was blowing in the wind, her cheeks pink. Her smile was bright, even though she had been hurt so bad.

"Courage" I said softly.

"For what?" she asked, just as soft.

"This" I said and leaned in closer to her. My heart was pounding and my palms started sweating. But I couldn't back out now. I kissed her.

"I-I have to go" she stuttered. "I'll see you later, Shane" she said, walking back to her room.

I could have sworn she kissed back.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think??? Intense, right??? I hope you liked this. I really think their kiss was adorable. And I hope you liked the way i gave Mitchie more of a background. Please please pleeeease review!!! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND I WOULD WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER!!! Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this!**


	17. Genius

**Hey everyone! Ok so it's been brought to my attention that I messed up on the last chapter! During the last few sentences of Mitchie's POV in Chapter 14 it says:**

We both stopped talking, enjoying the silence.

"Well, I better go" I said, a little sad to have to leave him.

"Yea, me too. I'll see you later" he said and we went out separate ways.

_Too bad I'm not the girl with the voice_ I thought, sighing.

But It should say:

We both stopped talking, enjoying the silence.

"Well, I better go" I said, a little sad to have to leave him.

"Yea, me too. I'll see you later" he said and we went out separate ways.

_Too bad he doesn't know I'm the girl with the voice._ I thought, sighing. _But I can't tell him, because I don't like him...do I?_

**Hope that cleared up some confusion! And yes, that whole last part was a flashback until the end. **

**i'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!! I've been super super busy lately! So, i Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

Mitchie:

"Welcome boys, girls, ladies, and gentlemen! Welcome to Camp Rock!" Brown announced to us, finally telling us the name of this program we were in. "Are you ready to rock this ship?" he shouted with his thick Australian accent. Everyone cheered back.

After spending two days in a hotel everyone had gotten everything they needed for the next three weeks. Even though my mom wasn't working I would still have to help out in the kitchen. Camp Rock was a lot of money and I was allowed to work in the kitchen to pay for some of it.

"So, let me explain a few things," Brown said as we settled down. "Your room assignments have been chosen by us and there will be no changing them" he told us sternly. "Boys will not be allowed in girl's rooms after 7 and girls will not be allowed in boy's rooms after 7. You all have a schedule to follow and make sure you follow it! Your classes will not be changed unless you have an excellent reason. And of course, the rules that apply when you are cruising apply now. Got it?" he asked and we all nodded. "Good, now, there's one more thing" he paused. "Have fun!" he shouted as he left the stage.

We all cheered and looked around for the first time. There were a lot of people here. Besides everyone from the cruise I had gone on there were probably twenty or thirty others. They had all sent in tapes to audition.

Dee came out and started handing out room assignments. She gave me mine and I looked around for people I knew. Shane, Nate, and Jason were no where in sight but I saw Kelly frantically waving to me on the other side of the room.

"Hey!" I said as I made my way over to Jenna, Kelly, and Rosalie.

"This is so cool!" Rosalie said.

"Yea, but it seems kind of…amateurish" Tess remarked.

"I'll bet it will be fun!" I said, staying positive. "What room are you guys in?"

"We're all in E340, what are you in?" Kelly said.

"Oh, darn I'm in D227" I said. "Well, I better get going. I'll catch you guys later?" I suggested.

"Yea, we'll see you by the pool" Jenna said as I walked away.

Everyone still had their luggage with them so most people rushed to their rooms to put it down. I searched for mine, wandering around the long hallways. I finally found it and opened it with my key card.

"Oh great" was the first thing I heard when I opened the door. I spun around, facing the direction of the voice.

Esperanza.

"Um, hi" I said, trying to smile.

She just looked at me.

"Do you mind if I take this bed?" I asked, putting my luggage down.

"Go ahead" she replied coldly, in her Spanish accent.

We both put our belongings into drawers and the closet in silence. I hated the cold silence. _Make it stop_ I pleaded silently.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" I said, breaking the silence.

"I wanted you to explain" Esperanza said, her dark eyes wide.

"Well, can I explain now?" I asked and she nodded. "Gracias" I smiled.

"De Nada" she said, smiling back.

"So, you know my mom's a cook" I started. "Well, we're not exactly rich. To pay for the cruise my mom agreed to work in the kitchen. Of course, me and my brothers and sister helped too," I sighed.

"So why did you lie to everyone?" Esperanza asked. I smiled. I had missed the way she rolled her R's.

"I just wanted to fit it" I confessed. "For once, I wanted to be normal. Back home, I'm not very…popular" I said, shuddering at the word. "Jenna and Rosalie and Kelly, they gave me a chance to fit in, to be cool" I explained. "But I never lied to Shane" I told her firmly. "Well, once I did, but I told him the truth a few minutes later!"

"Oh" Esperanza said, looking at me.

"So do you forgive me?" I asked her.

"Te perdona" she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Come on, let's go to the pool!" I said and she followed me out the door.

We rushed to the pool. Nearly everyone was there. I smiled, seeing a few people I knew from the cruise I had gone on here. I looked around for Shane, finally spotting him sitting on the side of the pool. Quietly, with Esperanza behind me, I snuck over to Shane. I looked at Esperanza and nodded.

"One" I mouthed.

"Two" she mouthed back.

"Three!" we said together, pushing him into the pull.

"Who did that?" He shouted as he came up for air. I smiled.

"Hey Shane" I said. Was I blushing? No, I couldn't be.

"Hey Mitchie" he smiled back at me. "Esperanza, right?" he turned to face her.

"Si" she nodded.

Suddenly the strangest look was on Shane's face. It was like sad and determined.

"Mitchie, I have to go" he said. Was it just me, or was he being kind of cold?

"Ok, I'll see you later pop star" I said to him.

"Yea, maybe" he replied coldly.

_Maybe it's just a rock star thing_, I thought.

Shane:

I couldn't believe I had to do that to Mitchie! I could barley stand being so cold and mean to her. Paul's words were ringing in my ear. Saying that she was plain, average, and just normal. How could Mitchie be less than amazing? Suddenly, my cell phone rang, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said.

"Shane, its Paul"

_Great, _I thought _just the person I didn't want to talk to_

"Paul, I can't do this anymore!" I confessed.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Treat Mitchie this way! I hate being so cold to her"

"Shane, let's use common sense here" he pleaded with me. "If word gets around that you and Mitchie are friends there will be rumors about you two dating. Think of the paparazzi, the angry fans, the lack of privacy" he said. "Do you really want her to go through that?"

"But Paul, can't I explain to her why I'm being so cold?" I suggested.

"Shane, would she go along with that plan? From what you've told me she would insist that she could handle it" Paul reminded me.

"Yea, you're right I guess" I sighed.

"Good, so you'll start hanging around Jenna Adkins more, right?"

"Sure. Bye Paul" I said, hanging up my phone.

So, my list of things to do included the following:

#1- Hang out with Jenna to make Paul happy

#2- Be cold to Mitchie without hurting her.

And #3-find the girl with the voice.

Tonight there would be the Welcome Party. I would have to hang around Jenna for at least a little bit and try to avoid Mitchie. But I couldn't just avoid Mitchie. I was being drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She made me happier and she made me a better person. How could I stay away from her?

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I could make Paul happy and be with Mitchie! I would just have to hang out with Mitchie secretly, so no one could find out. What could go wrong?

I was a genius.

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you think??? Good, bad? Too short, too long? Worse or better than the other chapters? Tell me what you think!!! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have cheer practice everyday after school, plus a ton of homework, plus a social life. :). but don't worry, i won't forget about all of my FABULOUS readers!!!**


	18. Please Read

**Hey everyone. So this is just an author's note.**

**First of all- I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updates in so long!!! So so so so so sorry! **

**Second-I've decided to stop writing this story, and I wanted to let you guys know so you wouldn't keep waiting for another I'll write more some day, but for now I'm not going to. I feel kinda stuck with this story.**

**Buttttttt-if anyone wants to finish this story for me they're definatly aloud to! You can use the same basic plot, or the exact same words, or you can just change it a little. Anything is fine with me! But, if you want to continue this story I have just one rule-you MUST let me know because I'll want to read it! Also-if you ever need any ideas or help just ask me!**

**Finally-please check out my new story. It doesn't have a title yet so it's just called "Not sure what to call this story". It's a twilight fanfic, so if you like Twilight please read it! Also, I wrote two Twilight One shots- one is That's the Way I Loved You (the song is by Taylor Swift), and its about Bella and Edward. The other one is Mary's Song(Oh my my my), (the song is also by taylor swift). That one is about Nessie and Jacob. **

**So, thanks for being loyal readers, and I hope someone(s) will continue this story for me!**

**Much Love,**

**Meghann**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Is anyone still there?

Wow…it's been a while huh? I think I was 14 when I wrote this, and now I'm 17. I was on this website looking for Once Upon A Time fan fiction because I'm going through MAJOR withdrawal. Anyway, I just so happened to remember my password, and I reread all the stories I wrote.

If I do say myself, I was a pretty good little writer. Maybe I'll even start this story again? Or make a new one…hmmm….

So if anyone's still out there, write a review or PM me


	20. Announcement!

Hey everyone!

Unfortunately, I won't be continuing this story. I wrote it so long ago, I have no idea where it was going. Plus, let's be honest, Mitchie wasn't Mitchie, she was me. This was just my cute little fantasy from when I was 13!

However, I will attempt to write again…I just posted a sneak peek of a new story I'm working on. It's not much, but it's something. Go check it out


End file.
